Shall we chase?
by Chisato-ki
Summary: OS - Chaque mois, depuis deux ans, Naruto rends visite a Sasuke, celui-ci refusant toujours de revenir a Konoha. Cependant, sous l'apparence d'une amitié renaissante, se cache quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond... (Lire la note)


**Couple : **NaruSasu / allusions à d'autres couples

**Genre :** Romance/Drame - Yaoi soft

**Univers : **Relatif

**Disclamer : **Merci pour tout, Kishimoto.

**Note :** Attention, **SPOILERS**! Éléments du chapitre 698 et du film The Last!

Merci Lina qui a souffert pour me corriger.

* * *

><p>Le froid s'installait péniblement sur le Pays du Feu. L'aube se levait sur le village de Konoha et les rues désertes commençaient à se remplir peu à peu, les marchands ouvrant leur magasin et les restaurants préparant la nourriture.<p>

Les fraîcheurs matinales faisaient frémir plus que tout le jeune Uzumaki qui portait déjà un veston orange assez épais.

Il avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, coupés depuis peu. Son regard était plus mûr, plus fin, plus réfléchis. On voyait sur son visage les cicatrices de la guerre et son passé douloureux duquel il avait réussit à se libérer.

Il ferma à clé la chambre et la rangea dans sa sacoche. Les mains dans les poches, il se dirigea calmement vers la sortie du village. Les villageois le saluèrent et le blond leur rendit en levant la main, souriant de toutes ses dents. Certains villageois venaient le voir, forçant Naruto à s'arrêter et à parler un peu. Une question revenait souvent de la part des civils : que faisais le jeune homme à une heure si matinale? Et à chaque fois qu'il répondait a cette question, toujours, un sourire doux s'affichait sur son visage.

« Je vais voir Sasuke. »

Les civils le regardait, peinés puis repartaient vers leurs activités. Naruto finit par sortir du village.

Après le dernier combat qui les avait presque menés à la mort, Sasuke était toujours résolu à ne pas rentrer au village. Il avait, certes, en partie, "oublié" ses idées négatives mais rentrer au village n'était pas une voie possible pour Sasuke. Pour le brun, il y avait beaucoup trop de souvenirs. Trop de colère. Trop de haine. Trop de souffrance. Naruto avait essayé de le faire revenir, borné et Sasuke avait promis de ne plus s'attaquer à Konoha et de le protéger quoi qu'il en coûte mais il ne pouvait rentrer. Ce n'était plus son village.

Toutefois, sans l'accord de l'Uchiha, Naruto lui rendait visite une fois par mois. Le brun habitait dans les alentours de Konoha, il n'avait jamais montré sa résidence au blond mais ils se retrouvaient toujours dans la forêt. Enfin, Naruto le retrouvait dans la forêt.

Son visage, en grandissant, était devenu plus tendu et plus froid qu'auparavant. Seul le blond réussissait à faire décrocher quelques sourires sur son visage. Il portait désormais une tenue noir cachée en dessous d'un poncho de couleur marron avec quelques colliers de couleur autour du cou. Une sorte de bandeau noir était attaché à son front.

Le brun, pour se détendre et également de se réconcilier avec ses souvenirs d'enfance, chassait avec un arc improvisé. Naruto, voyant cette activité, pris plaisir à le rejoindre une fois par mois. Cela n'enchantait pas forcément l'Uchiha tout le temps mais il se surprenait lui-même à constater que sa présence apaisait son coeur.

Naruto grimpa aux arbres, à la recherche de Sasuke, sentant son chakra non dissimulé parmi les feuilles. C'était bien entendu voulu mais cette affirmation fit sourire le blond jusqu'aux oreilles. Accroupis, il s'arrêta sur une branche qui craqua légèrement. La main du blond se posa sur le tronc et observa le brun, arc en main, flèche tendu vers sa proie.

Les yeux de Sasuke étaient impassibles et sa respiration était lente. Il ne devait pas rater sa cible. Doucement. Inspirer. Expirer. Il allait lâcher le fil tendu quand...

« Oi, Sasuke Teme! S'annonça une voix criarde appartenant à Naruto. »

Le brun releva la tête, perdit toute sa concentration précédente, lâcha la flèche et la proie ressemblant a un lapin s'enfuit. Un kunai apparut et atterrit sur la proie, la tuant d'un seul coup. Sasuke grogna de frustration et abaissa son arc. Il n'avait même pas sentit Naruto arriver.

L'Uzumaki atterrit à côté de lui, un rire moqueur aux lèvres. Il tendit son poing bandé et un bras semblable au sien sortit de sous le poncho de l'Uchiha pour cogner ses phalanges contre les sienne.

« Tu fais chier, marmonna Sasuke. »

Le brun s'approcha de la flèche qu'il avait tiré, la récupéra et la remit dans son encoche.

« Tu sais que ça m'amuse hehehe.  
>- C'est fou comment un rire peut te rendre encore plus abruti que tu ne l'es déjà... »<p>

Naruto leva un sourcil et fit la moue. Il croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Teme! »

Sasuke eut un sourire léger. Ces sourires qui avaient disparu en peu de temps et qui étaient réapparus seulement en présence de Naruto. Et ils faisaient apparition seulement quand il était à ses côtés.

Bon nombre de fois, il était revenu à Konoha pour faire un tour dans les magasins quand il n'avait plus envie de chasser... Avec un Naruto lui collant aux basques toute la journée mais il réussissait à se faire emmener de droite a gauche, à la rencontre de ses anciens camarades, essayant de nouveau à l'intégrer. Les visage emplis de mépris de la part des autres montrait qu'il était impossible pour lui d'être intégrer et Sasuke avait accepté.

Outre ces raisons, il ne pouvait plus revenir à Konoha. La population avait effacé toute trace de la guerre et des massacres pour laisser une paix trop joyeuse pour ce qu'elle avait vécue. Et Sasuke ne pouvait plus connaître le bonheur.  
>Il l'avait accepté comme une évidence.<p>

« Tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, teme! Dit le blond n'ayant toujours pas accepté la vanne.  
>- Ah oui? Répondit le brun, un rictus au coin des lèvres.<br>- Je te lance au défi! Le premier qui ramène la plus grosse proie-  
>- Arrête toi, Usurakontachi. Je ne joue pas à ce genre de jeu.<br>- Tu te dégonfle vite, dis moi, déclara le blond d'un ton moqueur. »

Le brun perdit vite ce rictus qui lui appartenait et grinça des dents, agacé par cet abruti de première. Ils avaient quel âge pour jouer à ce genre de jeu?

Mais d'un côté, il avait faim et un peu de divertissement ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Naruto soupira quand soudain, il se retourna, ayant entendu dans un buisson proche quelque chose qui remuait.  
>Sasuke s'était tourné en même temps que lui pour capter le bruit.<p>

Ils s'approchèrent doucement, totalement synchronisés, vers le buisson. Ils aperçurent un sanglier, reniflant le sol et l'animal arrêta son activité pour capter une autre odeur.  
>Il releva la tête et aperçut le brun et le blond qui le regardait avec un sourire sadique et des yeux de prédateurs.<p>

L'animal couina, il venait de comprendre le sort qui l'attendait. Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil. De ce simple regard, ils se mirent d'accord pour "jouer". "Le premier à le choper"

« Pas de Kage Bunshin.  
>- Pas de Sharingan.<br>- Pas de jutsu.  
>- Les armes seulement. »<p>

Après cette conversation sans verbe, l'animal couina encore une fois, se retourna et se mit a courir. Les deux hommes disparurent chacun de leurs côtés dans les arbres à la poursuite du pauvre animal.  
>Il courait sans relâche.<p>

Naruto prépara ses kunai et Sasuke encocha une flèche pendant qu'il sautait d'arbre en arbre. Il tira la première mais rata sa cible ; le sanglier venait de tourner vers la droite.

Naruto suivit l'animal tandis que Sasuke suivait le même chemin. Refusant de perdre, le brun tira une flèche vers le blond. Le jinchuriki, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, se retrouva stoppé par la flèche accrochée à son vêtement et au tronc. Il cria de frustration sur le brun qui continuait à suivre l'animal.

« Tricheur!  
>- Ce n'était pas indique dans les règles. Je te laisserais pas gagner, Usuratonkachi! »<p>

Naruto arracha la flèche de son veston et se mit de nouveau a la poursuite de l'animal... Ou plutôt de Sasuke à vrai dire, une énorme envie de se venger creusait son visage et les kunais entre ses doigts avaient plus l'air de se diriger vers le brun que sur l'animal.  
>Sasuke sentit les kunais arriver vers lui et les esquiva de justesse. Il vit le blond disparaître au dessus des arbres. Le brun reprit sa course contre l'animal qui ne cessait de couiner de panique.<br>Le brun sauta un peu plus haut qu'à son accoutumé, encocha une nouvelle flèche et tira sur l'animal en plein vol.

Mais elle n'atteint jamais sa destination, un kunai ayant empêché sa course pour finir planté dans un tronc d'arbre.

Les pieds du brun atterrirent sur le sol terreux et se tourna vers le fauteur de trouble nommé Naruto, perché en haut de son arbre, fier de lui.

Le blond se jeta à son tour sur l'animal, kunai en main.  
>Comme s'il allait l'avoir comme ça...<p>

Le brun, rapidement, se mit entre l'animal et lui. Perturbé, Naruto jeta son kunai au sol et recula. Un rictus s'afficha sur les lèvres du brun et se mit a courir de nouveau, flèche en mains.

Naruto balança un autre kunai pour le bloquer. L'arc tomba des mains de Sasuke dans sa course et grogna.  
>Un second kunai arriva vers lui. Il l'arrêta de sa main bandée s'en servant désormais comme arme.<p>

En synchronisation, chacun remontait un arbre a l'opposé puis sautèrent sur l'animal, kunai en main.

L'animal avait malheureusement esquivé de justesse. Naruto se retrouvant ventre contre terre, la pointe de son arme coince dans le sol et Sasuke s'était retrouve sur lui, assis sur ses fesses.

Le sanglier s'était enfuit semant les deux ninjas dans leur position ridicule.

Un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur les lèvres du brun qui croisait les bras sur son torse.

« On dirait que dans un sens j'ai gagné! »

Sous les grognements du blond, Sasuke se releva et tendit sa main vers son compagnon. La tete de Naruto se tourna un tout petit peu puis son corps l'accompagna.

Il prit la main du brun et l'empoigna pour pouvoir se relever.

Sasuke lui tendit le kunai pour le lui rendre et Naruto accepta sans dire un mot. Ce fut l'Uchiha qui prononça quelques mots :

« Bien joué quand même. »

Il se retourna et mit ses mains sous son poncho laissant le blond choisir de le suivre ou non.

Naruto ne bougeait pas, une lueur dans les yeux qui montrait qu'il était surpris.

Jamais, bien avant leur combat qui avait failli les tuer deux ans auparavant, Naruto n'aurait jamais pensé être "félicité" un jourpar Sasuke Uchiha.

Le blond sourit, rangea son kunai et se mit a suivre le brun, mains dans les poches.

* * *

><p>La matinée se poursuivit, montrant son soleil radieux sans nuages, avec un combat uniquement en taijutsu. Aucun des deux ne gagna l'entraînement. Les deux finirent allongés au sol, épuisés.<p>

Leurs ventres leur rappelèrent qu'ils devaient manger quelque chose. Naruto et Sasuke allèrent dans une rivière pêcher du poisson à main nu, décidant en commun de leur repas.

La pêche s'était déroulée dans la bonne humeur, leurs pantalons relevés jusqu'aux genoux, leurs sandales déposées près de la rivière. Les rires du blond qui réussissait à prendre plus de poissons que l'Uchiha résonnaient dans la vallée, accompagné par le bruit du flux de l'eau coulant entre leurs jambes.

Le repas acquis, ils mangèrent dans l'herbe, pas loin où s'était déroulé leur combat, sans un mot, appréciant le déjeuner et le silence.

Malgré tout, Naruto engageait quand même des discussions farfelues sur tout et n'importe quoi. Sasuke l'écoutait avec attention qui répondait par des "hn", des grognements ou des réponses très courtes.

Après avoir fini, Naruto s'était allongé dans l'herbe, les mains derrière la nuque les yeux fermés et Sasuke était à ses côtés, somnolant.

Il repensait à ces dernières années, à ce dernier combat qui avait changé la relation des deux amis. Jamais il n'aurait pensé accéder à la paix intérieure.

De la colère, de la haine refaisait surface de temps à autre mais s'évanouissait à la pensée du blond, qui avait toujours été à ses côtés et Sasuke comptait désormais lui rendre la même chose.

Des fois, il pensait à son frère. Sans plus, sans moins. Ayant parfois des regrets ou bien même de la nostalgie.

Sasuke constata qu'il s'était endormi lorsque ses paupières lourdes tentaient de s'ouvrir face au soleil éblouissant.  
>C'était la première fois qu'il se réveillait sans cauchemars...<br>Il sentit Naruto se réveiller également mais sans un mot, sans une parole.

C'est seulement après quelques minutes que l'Uzumaki décida de parler.

« Rentre au village, Sasuke. »

Un rictus aux lèvres, il se releva. Il s'assit, ses bras le soutenant.

« Non, désolé, repondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait être froid.  
>- On t'acceptera, je te le promets. Tu me manques, tu sais.<br>- Tu es toujours trop naif. »

Un regard douloureux apparut sur les traits du brun. Naruto bougea sans un mot et mit sa tête sur l'une des cuisses de Sasuke, ce qui surprit celui-ci. Il le regarda, sa tête était posé contre lui, sur le côté et son regard fixait le vide.

Naruto, par ce geste d'affection, montrait qu'il voulait s'imposer dans sa vie et qu'il ne laissera jamais tomber. Sasuke le savait déjà depuis longtemps mais ce geste le démontrait plus qu'autre chose et ça lui donnait des frissons.

« Laisse moi y croire, murmura doucement Naruto. »

Sasuke enleva ses mains pour se tenir droit et permettre de dégager Naruto. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ce contact.

Mais le blond n'était pas de cet avis. Il prit délicatement la main bandée de Sasuke, similaire à la sienne. Il enserra les doigts de son ami délicatement et le brun cessa de bouger, encore une fois surpris par ces gestes affectueux.

Et leurs mains collées l'une contre l'autre, rappelaient leur lien. Ce bras gauche et droit respectifs coupés pour se lier dans le sang après leur combat. Des confessions de Sasuke et Naruto au bord de la mort. Un fil qui les liait tout les deux, à jamais.

Tout ça, leur appartenait.  
>A jamais.<p>

Bouleversé par tant d'émotions, Sasuke était tendu et se contentait de ne pas parler.

De toute manière, les mots n'avaient jamais été utile pour eux. Seul les gestes comptaient.

Auparavant, leurs combats démontraient plus de chose qu'une simple communication. Et c'était toujours le cas aujourd'hui.

Naruto, ayant tourné la tête pour le regarder, constata que le regard du brun divaguait dans ses pensées. Il enleva sa main, dissipant toute forme de chaleur. Sasuke fut coupé dans ses pensées lorsque le blond se relevait.

Ils se fixèrent mais pas bien longtemps.

Le brun se permit de faire une chose qui avait été accomplie une unique fois entre les deux hommes.

Une chose qui était consentante et qui voulait dire tellement plus. Une chose qui permettait de communiquer plus qu'un simple combat. Une chose, bien plus forte que les mots.

Sasuke, d'un regard toujours impassible, tendit sa main et la glissa contre la nuque de Naruto croisant des petits cheveux fins.

Il sourit intérieurement quand il pensa à Naruto avec ses cheveux lorsqu'ils étaient encore épais et un peu plus long.

Sa bouche tendu se plaqua contre celle du blond qui resta stoïque une seconde mais se laissa faire. La main de Sasuke glissa dans les cheveux courts de Naruto jusqu'à défaire son bandeau de Konoha et bougea ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le blond répondit sans appel, sans contester, sans gêne.

C'était la seconde fois qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Ils ne savaient pas embrasser, manque d'expérience et manque de temps. Il y avait une chose de sûr : pas de "je t'aime", juste un baiser et des non-dits.

Le baiser de Sasuke lui disait seulement "merci d'être la" tandis que la façon de Naruto de rendre ce baiser était de la pur conviction, lui disant encore qu'il allait le ramener au village.

Mais ce baiser exprimait bien plus encore. Un amour dissimulé qui ne verrait jamais le jour.

Naruto se l'avouait à chaque fois. Il aimait ces lèvres douces ayant parfois ce goût de la guerre et des combats.

Le baiser dériva violemment. Il était devenu rapide, compressé, bestial montrant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se passer de l'un de l'autre. Sasuke avait laissé tomber sa main et enroulait son bras autour de la nuque du blond. Naruto se contentait de placer une main dans son dos. Les deux gémissaient de satisfaction par moment dans leur baiser.

Lorsque Sasuke passa sa propre langue entre les lèvres de Naruto, les deux se caressèrent une seule fois avant que celle du brun ne soit violemment repoussée, son visage prit dans entre les mains de Naruto.

« Non, pas ça. »

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et Naruto tomba sur deux Sharingans en colère.

« Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas, continua le blond.  
>- Je sais.<br>- Pardon, c'est ma faute. Contre ma volonté, j'ai commencé et j'ai voulu te toucher. »

L'Uzumaki soupira, retira ses mains et se rallongea sur le sol. Sasuke était resté assis et le lorgna.

« Non c'est pas de ta faute. C'est comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'on y peut? »

Le blond soupira encore une fois. _« C'est ça qui est gênant »_ pensa Naruto tellement fort que même Sasuke l'entendit.

Ils en étaient venus à la conclusion, après leur premier baiser, qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble comme ils le voulaient.

Naruto et Sasuke ne pourraient jamais se mettre ensemble.  
>Ils ne seraient jamais heureux.<br>Un amour qui ne tiendrait qu'à un fil.  
>Trop de responsabilité et de choix de vie qui ne pouvaient être déviés.<p>

Naruto voulait une famille et, malgré les sentiments forts qu'il éprouvait à l'égard du brun, commençait a développer des sentiments pour la belle Hinata.  
>Sasuke se posait des questions s'il serait un jour capable d'avoir une descendance.<p>

Il n'y aurait pas de continuité. Seulement du vide.  
>Le nom Uchiha devait perpétuer ainsi que celui des Uzumaki.<p>

Ils ne seraient jamais heureux et jamais capable de combler leurs désirs.  
>Jamais sûrs de pouvoir se supporter en vie de couple.<p>

Leur lien était plus fort que de l'amour mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre cette lubie.

Naruto soupira une énième fois.

« Arrête de souffler, tu vas faire du vent, Dobe. »

Le blond sourit. Tout revenait à leur relation initiale mais toutefois avec beaucoup de retenue.

« Je t'emmerde. »

Un silence apaisant se créa entre les deux hommes. Sasuke finit par parler.

« Peut-être que je rentrerai au village un de ces jours... »

Naruto ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. Sasuke comprit rapidement l'incompréhension de son... Ami.

« Voir avec Sakura... Continua le brun.  
>- Pourquoi Sakura?<br>- C'est la seule fille qui à réussit à m'aimer et à me supporter malgré ce que je suis devenu ces dernières années. »

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite puis il dit d'un ton moqueur :

« Je trouve que tu parles trop, Teme.  
>- Tais toi, Usuratonkachi, cracha le brun, vexé qu'il se moque de lui en le tapant sur le crâne avec son poing. »<p>

Le blond grimaça de douleur puis s'assit de nouveau en souriant.

« Tant que tu es heureux, moi ça me va. »

Sur cette confession, les deux hommes ne dirent plus un mot, réfléchissant sur leur avenir et s'ils seraient capable de supporter tout ça.

Ils fixèrent l'horizon un moment avant qu'un Naruto en pleine forme se relève comme si de rien n'était et le mette au défi pour un combat.

Le blond releva le brun de sa main non bandé avec un sourire et son compagnon lui rendit un sourire honnête.

Ça allait être dur.  
>Mais le destin en avait choisi ainsi.<p> 


End file.
